The only known present day commercially available electrically operated impact wrenches are A.C. (alternating current) powered. Such devices are characterized by inherent disadvantages due to their motors and necessarily associated parts.
First, the number of moving parts is excessive which results in wear and tear and frequent failure.
Second, gears are interposed in the drive, resulting in lower torque than direct drive and in gear wear and stripping.
Third, electrical shock from A. C. is more dangerous to humans.
Fourth, the complex drive and design limits the A. C. wrenches to 3/4 inch and smaller impact wrenches.
Fifth, A. C. impact wrenches are very expensive to purchase.
Sixth, A. C. wrenches do not admit of portability because their operation depends upon generators of A.C. current which can provide the proper amperage or current level. Generator size and weight is determined by this amperage requirement.
Seventh, A.C. wrenches are not readily disassemblable and serviceable by the owner.
These disadvantages are eliminated by the present invention.
Problems which are solved by the present invention are also associated with pneumatic wrenches.
All such wrenches suffer from moisture present due to compressing air. The powering vanes absorb this moisture, and become swollen, preventing them from sliding into proper position to attain optimum power. Also, pipe scalings and rust are pushed through the air lines. The air gun's exhaust contains residues that pollute the air in the vicinity of the operator. Air compressors are very heavy, expensive to purchase and operate. The use of highly compressed, bottled oxygen is expensive and very dangerous if the bottle is ruptured.
Neither the A.C. nor pneumatic wrench is suited to field military useage because they require an A.C. source or compressed air. Generators produce noise and require gasoline or alternate fuels. Without A.C. power to run a compressor, a gasoline engine would be needed to create compressed air.